


The Other Side to Draco Malfoy

by makingitwork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Blaise - Freeform, Bottom Draco, Gay sex to come, Happy Ending, M/M, Neville - Freeform, No sex between 'Theo' Harry and Draco, Only some good only Harry Draco Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Somewhat Ambiguous Ending, They are 17, Top Harry, Will include explicit sex scenes, only slightly, slightly AU, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's best friend is Theodore Nott, the only person he trusts. So The Golden Trio decide to make Harry use Polyjuice Potion to see what Draco knows about the war. </p><p>The only problem is, while pretending to be Theodore Nott, Harry discovers another side to Draco. A better, lonelier side. </p><p>And the plan falls to pieces.</p><p>As plans often do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

Draco Malfoy's weak spot, was Theodore Nott.

And that, is a very important thing to know if you're trying to find out what the Dark Lord has been up to at Malfoy Manor, so of course, Harry, Hermione and Ron had to exploit it as much as they could. For the good of the cause. It had been difficult to spot, at first, Draco was cold and cruel towards most everyone, but while the golden trio were walking through the school one night, under the shield of an invisibility blanket, they stumbled upon Draco, outside, in the snow, darkness looming over him, wrapped up in a black jacket and black scarf, playing a game of chess with Theo, and laughing. The three had stood there for a moment, because it was _so unusual._ Draco Malfoy, laughing without being malicious?

"I'm just saying," Theo continued "You should come to our house for the winter break, you made Cranberry sauce like no one in my family has ever seen."

Draco guffawed, clutching his knees "And what about my family?" He grinned

"You hate them."

"Not my mother."

"Invite her round,"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know," he murmured, moving his rook, fingers nearly trembling in the cold "That's not such a terrible idea. My father's probably going to be busy with the Dark Lord, he might even _want_ us out of the Manor." Theo nodded approvingly

"We can share a room!" He exclaimed, excited "We can be like real brothers then!" He moved his knight away from the rook and they both glanced at each other, chuckling at the stalemate. "Let's go to back, Draco, it's bloody freezing out here. Why can't we play inside, like normal people?"

"I like the cold," Draco admitted, little puffs of ice following his words "It's...refreshing." He stands up, looking around, and he looks down at Harry, Hermione and Ron's footsteps. Fresh in the snow. He frowns, but then Theo is wrapping an arm around him, boxed up chess set tucked under his other arm.

"You're trembling." He murmured, casting a warming charm, his face morphed into an expression of concern "Drake?"

"Fine-" Draco pulled away, smiling "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Who isn't these days," Theo grumbled accordingly, and they both headed inside.

It had been Hermione's idea, when the map showed Draco moving around the halls in the night, disappearing through walls. The only way to get information from Malfoy, was to be his friend. So a quick hair pluck from Theo, before rendering him unconscious, and locking him Harry and Ron's dorm room. "We have to be careful," Hermione reminded "Malfoy's smart. You have to act like Theodore, don't do anything out of the ordinary."

Harry nodded, watching his best friend mix the potion, which turned a lovely shade of magenta, he shot Ron a look. Ron was twisting his wrists nervously. And Harry sighed "Don't worry, Ron, you've hung around me so much it'll be second nature."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Blimey Harry, you make it sound so easy." He watched as Hermione picked up another conical flask, this one with a strand of Harry's hair. It would of course, make sense for Draco to see Harry while he was talking to 'Theo' so he'd be less suspecting. He'd never suspect Ron, after all. "I think I'll just stick for Hermione. Pretend I've lost my voice or something so nobody asks any questions, that sounds believable right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded, handing them their labelled potions.

...

...

...

It was weird for Harry to walk past the Gryffindor table, wearing a green tie with silver lining, towards the Slytherin table, he was surprised when he was tugged down to sit, Draco looking up at him with a grin "What are you doing, Theo? Greengrass is down there, I thought we were avoiding her." He tugged him down "Sit here." He started pulling food onto his plate, and Harry started doing the same, a little stunned. Was Draco this considerate to all of his friends?

"Malfoy. Nott." Blaise laughed, sliding onto the bench across the table, opposite to them, with a boy with ebony skin who Harry didn't recognise.

"Zambini, Martello." Draco leaned forward, grabbing the piece of chicken that Blaise had pulled onto his plate, and Blaise grumbled at him. "What?" The blond laughed "You _always_ pick the best piece of chicken."

"Fine." He leaned over, grabbing a handful of carrots from Draco's plate, with a horrible squelching sound that made the three boys laugh "You always pick the best carrots."

"You're disgusting," Draco laughed, pushing Blaise's hand away, summoning a napkin and wiping his own, before picking up his silver knife and fork. He moved from being carefree to being an image of absolute exquisite dignity. Harry found himself winded by the changes, a little stunned, before he started picking at his food, trying to adjust at his new roll. It was difficult to keep up with the conversation, about life down in the dungeons, about the next Quidditch match and news about different family members he was supposed to have met. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt Draco's hand on his knee- not even suggestively, just comfortingly, eyebrows pulled together, voice low so that Zambini and Martello couldn't hear him "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, just uh..." his voice sounded far too deep "Just not hungry I guess."

Draco didn't look satisfied with that answer, taking a sip of water from the goblet, setting down his knife and fork "Want to go up to astronomy tower?"

 _Why the hell was he so concerned? Oh right. He liked Theo._ "It's fin-"

"What's wrong?" Draco asked again, more pointedly this time, and Harry floundered

"I've got a headache." Was all he managed, before Draco was turning to Blaise and Martello.

"Theo and I are going to grab our DADA notes from our Professor." He nodded, standing, Blaise let out a muffled grunt of acknowledgement, before nudging Martello to take their place. Harry let himself get dragged up into the astronomy tower, listening as Draco took out his wand and easily undid all of the charms the Astronomy teachers had put to stop children going up there. And Harry realised another thing- Draco was actually a rather skilled wizard. He followed dumbly as Draco led him up the winding steps by his wrist "-And I'm pretty sure Crabbe is trying to set me up with his sister because he wants some of my inheritance and he doesn't seem to realise that by the time I'm even old enough to marry, I'm only 17 for Salsazar's sakes! Plus, his sister is _mean._ And I mean, I'm _mean,_ but she's Bellatrix nasty. And weird. Also! She doesn't like apples, I mean, I _love_ apples."

Harry laughed despite himself, realising another thing. Draco was _funny._

Draco smiled at the sound, unlocking the astronomy room, the large circular area gave Harry shivers as he realised he was in here alone with Draco, and he'd never been alone with Draco like this. _This_ being with no hatred or anger between them, just friendship. He tugged at his collar nervously, before heading out to join Draco on the balcony, looking across the entirety of the Hogwart's field, and the magnificent lake beyond in. "Is it because your father got the Dark Mark?" Draco asked quietly, trailing his finger along the iron wrought safety gate.

Harry swallowed thickly, as Theo, and tried not to be affected by the situation. He nodded. "But your father has one too, right?"

"Of course," Draco shrugged smooth shoulder "He was one of the first." HIs voice took on a disgusted tone "Always has to prove his worth."

"What about you, Ma-Draco?" Harry touched Draco's shoulder as the blond went to head back inside the room, Draco looked up at him with silver eyes, and looked down.

"He made me, Theo. Don't act as though I had a choice."

"You did have a choi-"

"Oh did I?" Draco shoved Theo's arm off him "When my mother chained me to the wall and my father crucioed me till I went _blind with pain._ I blacked out, Theo. Woke up with it on me." His eyes burned with fierce tears "I've never have a fucking choice in my whole life."

"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered, expecting Draco to rush off, but then he remembered that he was _Theo_ right now, not Harry, and Draco hugged Theo tightly, looking for any compassion he might he offered and Harry had plenty of it. Theo was taller than Draco, hair blond, but darker than Draco's white blond, muscled, but still rather slim and fit. Harry hugged this being before him, this was not the Malfoy he knew. This was...this was something beautiful.

A moment later, Draco pulled away, all traces of tears gone, and he shrugged, heading into the room, only to return a second later, two broomsticks in hand "Oh well, eh? We make do with the cards we're dealt." He tossed a broom to Harry "Let's head over to Maiden Mary's Lake," he suggested, straddling his broom in a way that caught Harry's eye in an inappropriate, absolutely alluring way. He rose up into the air, looking down, "Theo?"

Theo. Theo, right, Harry shook his head quickly, scrambling onto the broom and up into the air. He was Theo, not Harry, he flushed when Draco smiled at him again, and Harry cursed himself for being so blind. Draco was _beautiful and kind and perfect and-_

"Come on, Theo! Let's race!"

And suddenly it's the stuff dreams are made of. Whipping through the wind with Malfoy, tumbling and turning and racing side by side, so close Harry could reach up and- when Draco suddenly dives down with his seeker movements, down over the lake, reaching a hand down to stroke over the water and Harry watches in awe, because he's done that too. Back during his first year, he'd done that exact thing, and it feels like a connection, he follows close behind, till their brooms become slow and lazy, drifting over the water. Draco stops, sitting back on his broom, black shoes almost touching the water surface, breath short, face flushed.

"You're a better flyer than I remember." He breathed "You've been practising?"

"You're an inspiration."

Draco laughs, head tipping back to reveal a lovely expanse of neck. "Right," he grins, looking up at the night sky, murmuring softly "We could just leave you know. Just keep flying, far away."

"What about your mark?"

"We'll live like muggles, I presume they don't have a problem with it."

Harry snorted "You live like a muggle? I never thought I'd see the day."

Draco rolled his eyes "They're not _that_ bad, they've got this device called a television and it's amazing. Seriously. Like books come to life."

"What about...mudbloods?" He feels dirty just saying it, and Draco shoots him a weird look

"We don't call them that in private, Theo. In fact- we don't say that anymore full stop. What's gotten into you?" He looks visibly perturbed and Harry moves around slightly, to fling an arm around Draco

"I'm just tired, I'm sorry," he whispers "Let's go to bed, huh?"

Draco perks up "Game of chess before we sleep?" He asks hopefully, and Harry nods, amused and fond of his hopeful expression. He doesn't think he has ever seen Draco look hopeful before. And they both race back.

As Harry lies in Theo's bed, a few metres away from Mal-Draco in the dark, and they talk in hushed excited whispers, he doesn't realise he should have left hours ago.


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torment and Anguish.

Harry awoke the next morning, bolting upright in bed, the room sprinkled golden with the sunrise. Draco was asleep on his side, elbow curled under his head, fast asleep. Harry pushed the covers aside, realising he would have to get out of here- and _now_ because the Polyjuice Potion had worn off and if Draco were to wake up-

There was a tapping on the window.

Harry glanced at Draco, but the blond was still sleeping, so he padded to the window, smiling in relief and thanks when he saw his Owl, a tiny vial of Polyjuice strapped to his leg, he removed it carefully, along with a message from Hermione. _We figured you might forget. Theo woke up a couple of times, and we keep obliviating him, but that won't work for more than a week. He'll need exercise. Good luck._ Harry scribbled his own message of thanks in return, stroking his Owl, before watching it soar away. He then burnt the message, and leapt back into bed, pulling the covers over him as he changed. Draco yawned, groaning, Harry listened to the blond gather a few things and head into the bathroom. He watched his skin become paler, felt himself stretch as he grew, and just as he'd finished changing, Draco stepped out in a mist of steam, towel low slung on his hips, perfectly sculpted marble chest, hair wet and rolling drips of rainbow reflecting water down his neck. He smiled, and it still caught Harry off guard. "You're up early, feel any better?"

Harry blinked "What?"

Draco snorted "You were sick yesterday, remember?" he pulled another towel from his drawer and started drying off, casting a wandless drying spell on his hair. "We have Potions first, right?" He turned to Harry, who was still sitting up in bed, tangled in the sheets. He slid on the school, white shirt, fingers elegantly doing up the buttons as he accioed his tie from the corner. He laughed at Theo's silence, before pointing to the bathroom "You're barely awake man, get in there, I want breakfast."

"Right. You could go down- save me a seat-"

"What?" Draco seemed baffled "It's fine man, I'll wait for you, just hurry up about it."

Harry nearly ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him with a heavy chunk. It was only then he realised that Draco hadn't locked the door during his shower- god, the trust level between the two of them was insane. He jumped at his reflection, before showering. He dried up in the bathroom, dressing quickly, before staring at himself in the mirror. Trying to remember what Theo did to his hair. Was it styled up? Harry had a feeling it might styled up, so he picked up a tube of gel and slicked it through his hair, nodding in approval. Now, that didn't look half bad. He came out of the shower feeling more up for another day of deceit, to see Draco now fully dressed in his robes, wand tucked into his robe pocket. "Okay, let's go get that breakfast you were yammering on about." He grinned, and Draco beamed

"I know why you're looking forward to it," he chuckled, as they headed through the Slytherin common room. But before Draco could continue, or before Harry could pry, a first year slammed right into Draco, a small girl with pulled back pigtails, who looked _petrified._ Draco just rolled his eyes "I'm not going to eat you," he scoffed.

She fell to her knees in a hurry to pick up her books "But I thought you were Draco Malfoy- Prince of Slytherin-"

Draco rolled his eyes "That means I'm a big bad meanie to anyone _not_ in Slytherin, but you are," he nodded to the green of her tie, and she blushed happily, standing up. "Where are you off too in such a hurry anyway?"

The girl glanced at Harry, as he stood beside Draco, unmoving, but ultimately ignored him. "I was going to try and fix my wand, it's not working right and-"

"Can I see it?" Draco asked, and Harry was astounded. No way. This was too far. He refused to believe this. Draco Malfoy was _not_ going to help this little girl. Draco Malfoy tormented little girls and- "This isn't your wand." He frowned, standing up "It's not responding to you in any way." He stood to his full height, voice low but loud enough to be heard throughout the common room. "Who has this girls wand?"

"Matilda." She chimed helpfully, and Draco waved his hand. Nobody said anything, and there was silence.

Draco sighed, taking out his own wand, "I don't want to have to lock us in here until one of you owns up."

"I-I think I found it by accident, they got mixed up in Charms and..." It was a little boy, which deep green eyes and brown hair, another first year. Draco half smiled, swapping their wands, and nodding to both of them.

"Accidents are forgivable," Draco nodded to the box, patting his shoulder, and the boy seemed ecstatic to have the Prince of Slytherin touching him. As they continued to the hall, Harry noticed the girl was trailing behind them, and he snickered lightly.

"I think you've got a crush." He chuckled, and Draco glanced behind him, groaning. He turned around, smiling down at the girl

"Hey beautiful, you can't keep hanging around with me, you've got to sit with the first years, okay? Besides, there are Gryffindor's in there, and I might not be very nice."

She squirmed "But I wanna sit by you!"

"Another time, I promise, Matilda." The use of her name seemed to placate her, and she scurried off. Draco rolled his eyes, turning back to Theo as they continued on their walk. "Christ. Think the Gryffindor Princess gets this much hassle?"

"Hermione doesn't mind that sort of thing. She kind of thrives on it."

Draco shot him an odd look. " _Hermione?_ What, you got a crush on her or something?" He didn't look that annoyed though, more interested in the flock of people heading outside, wondering if there was something going on out there, only to realise Neville was performing some kind of circus trick and turning away in distaste.

Harry paled, shaking his head "No I just heard R-Weasley talking about it. Anyway, what were you saying before? When you said you knew why I was looking forward to breakfast?" The distraction was poor, but Harry was desperate. He was quickly forgetting how to act, but it was just so _easy_ to slip into Harry when he was with this Draco. The kind Draco, who didn't hate his guts. They walked into the main hall, and straight for the Slytherin table. Harry saw Ron, as Harry, sitting beside Hermione, and shot them a smile, they both relaxed upon seeing him, nodding, and Harry continued on his way.

"Well, because you're in love with Pansy."

Harry choked on air, falling into his seat as Draco sat opposite him, pulling green grapes onto his plate, "I'm _what?"_

Draco rolled his eyes, nodding as Pansy and Blaise took seats beside them. "Morning guys," Zambini grinned, before turning to Draco, and they began talking about a Quidditch match. Harry realised with growing dread that they were attempting to give he and Pansy privacy.

"Morning Theo," grinned the pretty, tanned skinned girl with dark brown hair. She wasn't wearing her robes, but a grey jumper, and she was sat awfully close. "Sleep well?"

Harry forced himself to smile "Yeah, great."

"Any dreams?"

"No..."

"Oh _come on,_ you always tell me your dreams!" He leaned forward to grab a piece of toast, and Harry swallowed thickly. "But fine, anyway, I was thinking, there's this play showing down at Gire Theatres today, I was thinking maybe we could go together and-"

"I can't." Harry said before thinking, and Draco and Blaise turned from their fake conversation to watch wide eyed. "I mean- what I meant is-"

"He's not feeling so well." Draco nodded "He felt sick yesterday, that's why we left dinner early."

"Oh! Poor Teddy!" She hugged Harry tightly and he had to urge himself not to flinch away "I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! We can stay in and ta-"

"I don't want to give you what I have," he told the girl, who was surprisingly a lot sweeter than he'd ever imagined. She was so cruel to Hermione he had figured he'd never be her friend. But it would appear that all Slytherin's, once you got to know them, weren't as malicious as their reputation made them seem.

Blaise whistled "O- _kay."_ He stood up, picking up an apple which he tossed to Draco "Let's go, Drake, Potions first."

Draco stood "Yeah, okay, Theo?"

Harry nodded gratefully, following them out.

The classroom was mostly empty by the time they got there, and Draco slinks gracefully into his seat, and Harry sits beside him, swallowing thickly. He's never sat by Draco in class before. He swears he's never been this nervous in his entire life. He doesn't know how he's ever going to be able to go back to normal. Now that he understands Draco- at least, he feels like he does. "So, what's with you and Pansy?"

His breath is soft and sensual against the shell of Harry's ear and he shifts, turning towards Draco "I just uh...She's...a lot."

Draco smirked "Not too much woman for you, eh, Nott?"

"N-no. What about you? Don't you like her?"

Draco shot him a weird look "Of course I like her. But I can't _like_ her, can I?"

Harry blinked. "Why not?"

"Because I'm gay, remember?" he tapped a finger to Theo's head "I told you about two years ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Harry managed lamely, heart thundering. Draco Malfoy, gay? The idea was unreal. And it made his eyes flutter with the possibility that-

"God, look at Potter and Granger. Make me sick, the pair of them."

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione walk in, taking their seats on the other side of the room. He swallowed thickly "Why do you hate them so much?"

Draco crossed his arms on the desk, scowling, "Perfect Potter, he didn't even know about magic till he came here and he still masters spells faster than anyone I've ever seen. I've known about the Wizarding world since I was born, I've had training and tutoring, I've had to bloody work at it and-"

Harry stared, mouth agape "You're _jealous_ of him?" He quickly back-tracked at Draco's expression, but was genuinely curious "But why? You're a good wizard, you came top of the class in DADA last year-"

"Try telling that to my father." Draco spat "All he ever asks is 'Did that Potter boy beat you?' and he knows when I'm lying and I get hell for it." He looks down, blond hair flicking into his forehead, his voice becomes tired "He's not even _trying,_ Theo. I have to practice and practice but he can just _do it."_

"No one can perform Occlumency like you can, Draco," he whispered, soothingly "Not even Potter."

Draco smiled a little "I've disarmed him a couple of times,"

Harry nudged him "Well there you go. He's not that perfect then, is he?"

Draco laughed.

It was a rather enjoyable experience, sitting next to Draco in lesson, firstly, Snape was much nicer to him. As a Slytherin he earned a total of 30 points for his house, and Draco was smart, and funny, and a good partner and Harry glanced over, unsurprised to see that Draco's handwriting was stunning, long swirling letters in black cursive that seemed as though it dated back to ancient times. And during their practical, they shared equal portion of the work, not like when working with Ron and he did all of it, or with Hermione when he did none of it. It was a nice working tandem, with Draco measuring and cutting, and Harry adding and stirring and timing. "Well, well, well, Mr Nott," Snape hummed, tapping his wand against the edge of their cauldron "It would appear your potion making skills are improving. Have you been practising?"

"Draco's been helping me."

Draco looked up in surprise, before smiling, and Snape arched an eyebrow. "Well how very kind of _Draco._ Mr Nott, if you wouldn't mind staying after lesson?" He doesn't even wait for Harry to answer, before heading to the next pair. Draco shrugs, whispering a 'I'll wait for you outside'. Harry waits nervously after the lesson end, but Snape just stands before his desk and sighs. "Draco is my godson, Mr Potter."

Harry swallows thickly. "I'm not trying to harm him, Sir." He says quietly after a while, and Snape nods.

"Don't step beyond your boundaries."

...

...

...

Draco's sat up a tree when Harry gets out, and he waves, Harry climbs up, settling on a branch and sighing. "This is kind of nice,"

"You're only realising that now?" Draco yawns, stretching out gracefully, like a cat. "I've been working on my Patronus, you know."

Harry watches, propped up against the trunk, while Draco is further out along the branch. It comes out before he had time to check it. Something Dumbledore told him a long time ago. "But death eaters don't use Patronuses."

Draco sits up, eyes wide. He's silent for a moment, before flinching away. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He snaps, jumping down from the tree, and Harry is quick to follow

"Wait- Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't me-"

"You've been acting different ever since dinner last night! And I thought it might have been for the better, but Christ Nott, it's like you've completely forgotten everything about me!" His voice breaks a little, and his bottom lip wobbles. And Harry realises with a breaking heart that Draco Malfoy is about to cry. "And I don't...I don't _understand."_  His voice is so anguished, so tormented, and it's a glimmer to all of the emotions in his soul all the time, and Harry wants nothing more in that moment than to ease the ache."You were so nice at the lake, and during Potions, but you..." he shakes his head "Forget about it." And he whirls on his heel, with only a flair and elegance that a Malfoy can muster, and strides away. Harry watches, feeling his own jaw ache with pain and regret.

...

...

...

"That's sorted." Hermione sighs, wiping her hands as she heads back into the common room "Theo's been given some basic memories, and he'll be none the wiser. And you found out loads about Malfoy." She sits down on the plush red sofa in front of the fire, beside Ron, sipping her hot chocolate, her curls rest softly around her shoulders, and she seems more relaxed. Ron seems much more comfortable to be back in his own skin.

"Yeah," Ron grinned "So go on, spill all the secrets about the slimy git."

Harry forced a smile, hands shaking around his cup of hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE your comments.  
> x


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realising that once he would have thought Draco was a spoilt brat who could steal food, break into towers, ditch the school grounds, join the dark lord and get special attention from Snape as well as everything from his father.
> 
> Only to see that none of those things were true.
> 
> Well, aside from stealing food and breaking into towers.

"He's uh..." Harry gave a shaky laugh "He's actually not as bad as you might think."

Ron shot him a look of disbelief "What? He's a-"

"What did you learn, Harry?" Hermione pressed, gentling Ron with a simple touch on his knee, and Harry pretended not to notice.

"He's...he was _forced_ by his father to get the dark mark, like, genuinely forced. They used the Crucio Curse on him, and he didn't want it. He...he was really nice," he laughs, looking up at them "How weird is that, right?" Hermione gives a gentle nod, as though she had figured in some small part of her that Draco wasn't as evil as he'd have everyone believe. Ron looked less likely to budge. He stood up, angry.

"What? So you spent two days with him and now he's your new best friend and-"

"Uh...Harry?" a boy in fifth year entered the common room, looking confused "Malfoy's outside. Said he wants to talk to you."

Harry paled, rising to his feet despite Hermione and Ron's protests, and heading outside of the common room. The hallways were already dark by the late evening, and Draco was leaning against the wall, the hood of his cloak pulled up so that he looked like a Death Eater, only the bottom of his nose and his mouth visible. But even those were distinguishable enough. He stepped forward, nodding. "Potter."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at Draco's voice. "Draco," he nodded "What's wrong?"

"Nott says you have his wand, and he wants it back."

"I..." _Oh shit._ He had taken Nott's wand, and it was just back in the common room. "I may have picked it up by accident in Charms. It's forgivable if it was an accident."

Malfoy looks visibly perturbed by that, and he lifts his head up, so the shadow of his eyes are visible. "Theo told you about Matilda?" He sounds doubtful, and rightly so.

 _Shit. Fuck. Shit._ "What?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "Can you just go and get it. I don't want people to think I'm over here having a conversation with you, Scar-Face."

"You're here for Nott? Why didn't he come and get it himself?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably "He...he hasn't been feeling himself the past few days. He's better though. Seemed better when I just spoke to him, but he's been getting a few headaches. I think Goyle probably used Polyjuice Potion to ruin his chances with Pansy, it'll pass."

"Wow." Harry smiled "That's the longest we've ever spoken without fighting."

Draco smiled before he could help it, before minding himself, stepping back, pulling the hood further down "The wand, Potter? Or are you just gonna gawk at me?" But his tone was more teasing than anything. Harry nodded, heading inside the common room, only to nearly stumble into Hermione and Ron who had been listening shamelessly. He arched an eyebrow but ultimately ignored them, grabbing the wand and heading back out, he held it out for the blond who took it with a wry smile. "Is there something I should know about why you took it?"

"Found it. Remember? Accident in charms."

Draco laughed, nodding "Okay. Touché Potter. But don't expect this level of courteousness from me in front of the others. We all have dramatizations to continue." He slid the wand into his robes, nodding at Harry, before leaving. Harry stared after him longingly.

...

...

...

Two weeks past, and like some sort of addict, Harry couldn't keep away.

He found himself, just by chance, over-hear that Pansy and Theo were going to sneak away without telling anyone for the half-term, and so Harry was drinking Polyjuice, and rushing down to the Slytherin Common room to find Draco. The blond was fortunately just walking down the hall, cloaks billowing around him, he waved at Harry, stopping beside him. "Hey, I was wondering where you'd snuck off too. Thought you were with Parkinson." He walked down into the dungeons and Harry was winded by how _good_ it felt to be back in Draco's company. He had missed him. Been starved of him.

He best make the most of it. "She's nothing compared to my best mate," he grinned, wrapping an arm tight around Draco, the blond rolled his eyes, but leaned into the embrace as they walked. It was weird to Harry, to say that to someone who wasn't Harry or Hermione, but that didn't make it any less true. "So, what are we gonna do now? Wreck havoc around the school? Set a Hufflepuffs homework on fire..."

"I was kind of thinking we do our own homework, Teddy," he laughed, muttering the password, the door swinging open, a few Slytherin's were scattered about, and Draco collapsed onto the sofa, kicking his legs up in front of the fire, accioing his back from the bedroom, and then Theo's for him. "Your wands been working fine since Potter gave it back, right?"

"Never better." He shrugged, and they cracked open their books, starting on Charms. A long, and tedious homework broken up by sharing laughter and listening to Draco work aloud. He clicked his fingers "So anyway, things between Pancy and I have kind of lightened up. Do you have anyone whirring about that cunning mind of yours?"

"Please," Draco scoffed "There isn't a person smart enough to steal my heart."

Harry softened, pushing his book aside and pressing himself up against the blond in a familiar position. "I think you're going to have somebody perfect. But you should probably make it common knowledge that you're gay. Branch out a little, make yourself available."

Draco sniffed his nose up at that. "Tell everyone that I'm gay? Christ alive, Theo, I'd get beaten senseless if any of it got back to my father. He's still living in some dream world where I marry this pureblood girl and provide him with a male heir and raise them to bow before the Dark Lord." He sighed "Besides, as much as I like teasing people, I don't like to be made fun of. And even though you refuse to see it Theo, people are homophobic."

"If anyone said anything you could always hex them into next year." Harry offered "Hell, I'd help."

"Yeah but you'd always help. You're willing to lay down in traffic for me."

Harry smiled at how that was true for both Nott, and Harry. "But seriously, Draco," he whispered, looking into ruby glozed flames of the fire "You're a nice, good looking guy, an achieved, skilled wizard, you'll find someone." He couldn't bear to turn and see how Draco was reacting to that, and he wondered if this was something Theo would even say, but then Draco was resting his head on his shoulder, voice soft

"You've changed, Theo," he whispered "I really like it."

Harry breathed in silver strands, that smelt of shampoo and something so _Malfoy._ Like the tops of pine trees or clouds. "I'm glad." He choked out.

...

...

...

 _"He's in love with you."_ Hermione hissed, whacking Harry's arm at breakfast the next morning, and Harry frowned, biting into his toast.

"Who?"

"Malfoy! I overheard him telling Blaise that he was going to tell Nott he loved him, and then I went to check the Polyjuice Potion, only to see that there's less than a vial left! Harry!" She whacked him again "You went back as Theo?! Are you out of your mind! You're ruining his life-"

Harry stared up at her. _Love?_ Christ, he'd only _known_ the real Draco for a few days, and this was love? It felt real enough though, and he found himself smiling, heart fluttering excitedly. Hermione gasped when she saw it, hand over her own heart.

"Oh Harry! Don't you see? This won't work out! He's going to go to the _real_ Theodore Nott, who's going to reject him, he'll have a shattered friendship, a ruined reputation, and he'll be utterly humiliated! And worse of all- he's going to wonder why Nott pretended to like him, and Nott will claim he never did and then Draco's going to know that someone used Polyjuice to trick him and _we_ had Theo's wand!" She takes a deep pertaining breath. "Oh Harry," she seems miserable "What did you do?"

"I..." the dread draws up around him like a slimy blanket "He's so different, 'Mione, when he's...I mean-"

"When he finds out it's you?" She challenges "Harry I want you to be happy, but not like this." Hair bobbing around her face.

"I..." he looks across the hall, to see Draco laughing with Blaise and Martello, he looks up, and catches Harry's eye, smiling, before trning away. Harry doesn't know when Draco stopped being a complete arse. Then he realises, all of Draco's actions now seem completely reasonable. Now he _understands_ the boy before him, everything he does makes sense and Harry can't be annoyed. He's seen Draco this past week steal food off his friends plates, break into the astronomy tower, intimidate a room full of Slytherin's, and go flying off the school grounds. He had learnt Draco had received the dark mark, that he didn't love his father-

But he didn't care. Because the astronomy tower was for privacy, intimating was for protection, flying was for love, the dark mark for the loss of control, the hatred of hi father from years of abuse, much like the abuse he had suffered from the Dudley's for years.

There was only one thing for it. Harry wouldn't let Draco get humiliated. Harry would tell hi, tell him everything, and...

Hopefully everything would work out.


	4. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snitch and Charms.

"Theo," Draco swallowed hard "There you are, I wanted to talk to you."

"Me too." Harry nodded, gesturing to the Astronomy Tower, guilt festering inside him at the shy smile Draco was sporting him. They reached the top, and Harry picked up the broomsticks "Let's go to the lake," he murmured, and Draco nodded, their flight this time around was full of nerves and shy smiles. When they landed, Draco raked a hand through his hair.

"Okay, listen Theo, I know you and Pansy are...you know, but...I wanted-needed to tell you," he drew in a take breath and Harry felt himself fill with half-dread, half glee "I needed to tell you that...recently, I don't know- hell, I'm just gonna..." he was shaking, but he stepped forward with all the courage he could muster in this blistering cold wind, and pressed his lips up against Harry's. Pleasure soared through the Chosen One, and he kissed back before he could help himself. But then he felt Draco's joy, the unadulterated happiness that swept through his being. He pulled away

"Wait, Drac-" Harry was panting, pushing the blond away "We need to talk-"

"We've done enough fucking talking," Draco growled, hands tangling in Harry's robes, pulling him in for another searing kiss, tongues tangling, and Harry had to shove him away, roughly, so his back hit the trunk of a tree. Draco just smirked "Rough? Okay, I like it rou-"

"I'm Harry!"

Draco laughed, hair messed beautifully, pupils blown with lust. "What?"

"I'm..." Harry choked a little "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I...I'm using Polyjuice, and I have been for...a while, Draco, I'm so sorry-"

Draco froze in horror. Eyes wide with realisation. Before his cheeks burnt, anger in his eyes as everything dawned on him, and he stepped back, as though struck by some curse, and Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out to him. "You..." he pulled out his wand, quick as a flash, pointing it, he whispered " _Reavlia."_ And Theo's form disappeared, and Harry Potter emerged. Draco wanted to be sick. "Potter." He shook his head, eyes watering "I... _why?_ God I-"

"Draco, we needed info-"

Draco's arm twitched consciously, and his eyes hardened "You pretended to be Theo so I'd tell you what Voldemort was up to?" He took another step back "You manipulated me?"

"Draco ple-"

"I..." he shook his head "I'm so _confused."_ He cried, going deeper into the trees "I mean...you..." he gasped for air "I bet that made it for you, right Potter? To get me to _fucking love you_ and go and laugh about it with that filthy mudblood-"

"Don't call her that." Harry frowned firmly.

Draco let a lone tear slip down his pointed cheek and wordlessly apparated, leaving the picture of a silver silhouette burnt into Harrys mind.

...

...

...

Draco withdrew into himself. No one was to be trusted. He withdrew from Blaise, from Pansy, from...Theo. From that _mess_ that had been made. Winter was drawing upon Hogwarts, and Draco pulled on a black turtleneck and a pair of black trousers, slipping into his shoes and grabbing his silk black cloak before Theo woke up. It was a weekend, and he wanted to get some hot food down him before he went flying. The Great Hall was mostly empty, and Draco sat down, eating bacon, and eggs, alone, sullen and embarrassed with his thoughts. The eggs were fluffy and perfect, but he couldn't even enjoy them, swallowing a delicate gulp of water, he stood to leave, only to see Ronald Weasley standing in front of him.

"Weasley." Draco growled "Something to say?"

Ron looked around uncomfortably, shifting; "We didn't mean for it to go so far."

Great. Draco wanted to _die,_ but it wasn't meant to go so far. That made everything better. "Get out of my way, Weasel. Before I hex you into next year."

But Ron looked more pitying than afraid "You really loved him," he breathed, shaking his head "Malfoy, you're a complete git, but you didn't deserve that. This. All of it. I mean...you do realise right, that...it was _Harry's_ personality you feel in love with and-"

"I'm not in love with him." Draco snapped, resisting the urge to start hurling punches "I never was. I was in love with an idea, I was...I was oblivious, I was just afraid that Theo and Pansy might make it official and I'd lose a best friend. I..." _You're a nice, good looking guy, an achieved, skilled wizard, you'll find someone_ "...You played me, Weasley, is that what you want? That you _won?_ Because you have. Fine. I relent, acquiesce, surrender . Just leave me alone now, I'm tired."

Ron looked troubled "Harry's been-"

"I don't care what he's been." Draco sidestepped him, since Ron clearly wasn't going anyway "And if you'll excuse me." He nodded shortly, before leaving the hall, cloak splaying out behind him. He picked up his broom, straddled it in one smooth move, and soared off into the sky. His cloak fluttered restlessly in the wind as he moved further away from Hogwarts. Weasley couldn't have been right could he? But at the same time, Draco knew that he was. There had been something different about Theo, and that's when Draco had fallen. And fallen hard. He pulled his hands up higher, so the broom rocketed into the sky, and his ears tingled with the pressure.

The early morning sky was streaked magenta and Draco admired it for a moment, simply hovering. Looking below him he discovered he was way above a lake, and he sighed. So it was Potter he had kissed then, was it? He felt another rush of colour flood up to his face. Potter had kissed him back. But then, who wouldn't? Draco Malfoy was an excellent kisser. "It was a damn good plan," the blond murmured, letting the broom sweep slowly downwards "Potter's got some Slytherin in him after all." He decided, when something fluttered into his face. He snatched it, irritated. And frowned. "The snitch?" He turned to look back towards Hogwarts, this meant someone had let the Snitch out of it's box. He rolled his eyes, heading back to the castle, the Snitch squirming in his hands but unable to escape.

As soon as he entered the school ground however, his broom went haywire, twitching and jerking at every movement, before he was flung off it, right over the Quidditch pitch, where he was falling, and he collided hard against the ground, crowds of people in the stands watching, as everything went black.

...

...

...

Draco moaned in pain, and the nurse placed a soothing hand on her forehead "Don't worry yourself, Mr Malfoy," she said softly, voice tinted with a Scottish accent "You took quite a nasty tumble a couple of days ago, had to regrow a few of your bones, just try to sleep, dear."

Draco whimpered a little, no one had ever spoken to him so kindly and motherly in his life, so he kept his eyes shut, and was content to drift. And when his eyes fluttered open again, sometime a few days later, he was in considerably less pain. He managed to sit up, groaning, shielding his eyes from the light beaming in through the window. When he felt something nudge at his temple, he whipped a hand up, knocking against the metal of the Snitch. His eyebrows burrowed together, holding out his hand as though beckoning a humming bird, and the Snitch nuzzled into his palm, before flying to play around his neck. "What the-"

"It's been charmed." Came a voice, and of course, it was Potter standing there, in the doorway to the Hospital Wing, heading inside slowly. "Somebody charmed it so that Ravenclaw would win the Quidditch Cup, but it went wrong, and it was charmed to form an attachment to the most powerful wizard within reach." He smiled "It's formed an attachment to you. Messed up your broom with the amount of magic fizzing off it. I swear Draco-" he choked a little "When I saw you fall, I thought you were going to _die."_

Draco simply frowned "If it attached to the most powerful Wizard, why didn't it attach to Dumbledore? Or you? Or even Granger?"

Harry smiled wryly "The wizard had to be on a broom. Snitches are flyers, Draco."

The blond wanted to tell Potter not to call him that, to call him Malfoy like old times, but he didn't. He couldn't. "Well..." the Snitch buzzed intricately between his fingers, "I'm growing fond of it. It's worth a lot. And it's mine?"

"The school can't use it anymore. They've already got a replacement."

"That's kind of cool." He pushed the blankets aside, swinging his legs over the side, before biting his lip "Am I okay to walk?"

"Oh, I-" Harry rushed forward immediately, wrapping an arm around Draco "The bones have been regrown but you won't be used to them just yet." He helped Draco stand, catching him when the thinner boy's knees buckled slightly at his own weight. But once he'd gotten the hang of it, he transfigured some clothes on, and the Snitch landed softly on his shoulder. Content.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 6 days, they had to keep putting you under. Too much pain."

"Did you tell them I could take it?" Draco asked, voice hard and cutting "Did you tell them that you knew I took the Crucio Curse so regularly that I could handle the pain of any healing spell?"

Harry flinched, and it made Draco feel a little smug. Good, rub it in that bastards face. "Draco, I never meant to- Listen! Listen please!" He caught Draco's arm as the blond tried to push past him "You said you loved me! You think we can just forget all that-"

"You were pretending to be someone else!"

"No, no Draco, I...I was acting like _me._ Like Harry, because...because it was so easy to! You were so nice and funny and...I meant everything I said. It doesn't matter to me that you have the Dark Mark, I don't care you come from money, and you've been a complete prat to me for _years._ I care about the Draco Malfoy I came to know as Theodore Nott, and I'm sorry I hurt you, I shouldn't have let it get that far, but everything happened so quickly! Please, I...just give me another chance."

The Snitch flicked at Harry's forehead with a gentle silvery wing, and Draco sighed; "I guess I'll have to." He nodded resolutely, holding out his hand "Friends, Potter?"

"Harry," the raven-haired boy said gently, emerald eyes sparkling "I want you to know that I love you to-"

"Friends." Draco said tightly

Harry nodded, shoulders slumping, but his smile was genuine "I'll take it, Draco."

Draco waved tiredly, heading out, Snitch buzzing loyally behind him "Later, Harry."


	5. Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut will come in time.   
> x

"It's good to have you back, mate," Theo nodded, patting Draco's back, as they sat outside, a charming spell working to keep them warm on the winters day. Draco nodded, biting into his turkey sandwich. He sat beside Theo, and opposite them was Blaise and Pansy, and it felt almost like old times. But then three figures were approaching, and the group of friends frowned at the bright Gryffindor colours heading towards their trio. "What's the demented duo doing over here?" Theo frowned, setting down his slice of cake, and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"It's not _just_ the demented duo. The Gryffindor Princess is there too."

"Hey Draco," Harry smiled, as the three of them stopped, and Draco nearly choked on his sandwich.

"Um...hi Potter?"

Harry shook his head, chuckling "I thought we agreed you'd call m-"

"Right, _Harry."_ Draco ran a hand through silver hair "Anything I can help with?"

"We were wondering if we could sit with you?"

Silence. Blaise, Theo and Pansy all turned to stare at Draco in wide eyed wonder. As though this was the reason he'd been avoiding them as of late. Draco shot Pansy and Blaise a look, and they only shrugged, completely enraptured in what Draco would do. He turned to Theo, and Theo crossed his arms. "I don't think I really want you sat here, Scar-Face. You seem to bring trouble wherever you go, and I don't even know how you got my wand. Mix-up in charms, my arse." He snuffed "You're lucky I don't go to Dumbledore right now an-"

"Theo," Draco touched his wrist gently "It really was a mix-up." Theo said nothing, but turned back to his lunch, and Draco nodded "Yeah, you can..." he gestured to the table, and the three of them shuffled onto the table. Harry made sure to sit right beside Draco, taking out his lunch, which turned out to be a type of cold pasta, which actually smelt quite nice. Ron sat opposite Harry, and Hermione beside Ron and Blaise.

"So, Granger," Blaise turned, always cheery, as Pansy and Theo started up their own flirty conversation in tones hushed enough to be easily blocked out. "What brings you over to the boys side?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, curls ruffled in the breeze "A change of scenery is always good." She replied breezily, and Blaise grinned

"And is this uh-" he gestured to himself "-scenery good enough for the Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco tried to stifle his laughter into his hands, and Harry relaxed at the sound. Ron, on the other hand, didn't look so impressed. Hermione simply rolled it off. "I abhor that nickname." She said instead. "As I'm sure Draco hates being the Prince of Slytherin."

"No, I actually kind of like it," Draco smirked, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, smug bastard." The ginger quipped and Draco shot him an impressed glance. To which Ron seemed to warm at.

The conversation eventually picked up, when they started talking about Rita, the journalist from hell, and everyone had something to say. Hermione filling in the facts, Blaise flirting shamelessly with Hermione, Theo responding to Hermione's facts with his own opinions about her work ethic, and Pansy agreeing that though women have to make their way in the work industry, that was no way to do it. Ron's interlude included funny jokes, and tension breakers, while Draco made clever quips and puns, and Harry went on trying to defend Rita, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Do you want to try some?" Harry asked, while Pansy and Theo were back to flirting, and Ron and Blaise were arguing over whether or not Hermione's hair looked better caught in the sunshine, or caught in the rain.

Draco's eyes flickered down guiltily to Harry's pasta "It's rude to take from someone else's plate," he said softly, and Harry rolled his eyes

"It's not a plate, Draco, it's a Tupperware container," and he nudged it towards the blond. Draco picked up his so far unused fork, prodding at a piece, and lifting it seamlessly to his mouth. It was perfect. He quickly took another piece, and Harry laughed. "It's actually kind of comforting to know that Draco Malfoy can enjoy nice and humble Muggle Food."

"What can I say?" Draco shrugged "They have one or two good ideas."

Hermione looked up, smiling "Glad to hear you say it, Draco."

"Yeah, our Drake's a regular old Muggle-Loving Wizard, aren't you?" Theo teased, wrapping an arm tight around Draco, to which Harry glared at. Ron and Hermione noticed the heat of his gaze and tried to kick him discretely under the table.

"I wouldn't go around shouting it from the rooftops, Teddy."

"Um...Draco?"

7 heads swivelled around to see a young girl, with pig tails, in a Slytherin Uniform standing there, clutching her books to her chest. Harry burst out laughing and Draco gritted his teeth. "Yes, Matilda?" He asked kindly

"You promised you'd have lunch with me."

"Oh did he?" Theo chuckled kindly "Well come on," he shuffled to the side, leaving a gap between himself and Draco for little Matilda to squeeze into, nice and cosy. She put a sheet on the table and Theo laughed "You've got some homework you want Draco to help you with?"

"Yes please," she chimed happily, taking out her thick pencil case. She looked up, before gasping. "Draco!" She squealed "You never told me you were friends with Hermione!" She waved at the Smartest Witch of Their Time, happy, before turning to look around the table. She recognised Blaise and Theo and Pansy, and Ron Weasley seemed vaguely familiar to her. Well, she knew his brothers at least, everyone did. And that was..."Harry Potter!" She exclaimed "Draco! You're friends with everyone!"

Draco rolled his eyes, having a look at the sheet of paper and sighing "Potter, it's Potions, this might be more your area." The Snitch, at that moment, fluttered out of Draco's pocket, scanning Draco's new friends. It fluttered around Hermione and Ron curiously, before flitting back to Draco.

"What's that?" Matilda asked curiously, as the Snitch lowered itself to rub against her cheek.

"My conscience," Draco replied flippantly, and the table laughed, "I'm been teaching it tricks, not that it listens very well. Snitch, Snitch, _Avo."_ The command wasn't understood by anyone other than Draco and the Snitch, and immediately the Snitch buzzed high up into the air, going faster and faster, wings sharp, and it cut a tiny branch of a tree, sending an apple come tumbling towards the table, which Draco caught with a smug grin. "Well done," he nodded to the little golden ball, which seemed to purr at the praise, before burrowing back in to Draco's pocket.

"The first answer's Gillyweed." Hermione chimed helpfully, and Matilda beamed, writing it down. And that's how the rest of lunch went, helping Matilda with her homework, and arguing over the answers, before they decided to wander aimlessly around the school grounds on the cold afternoon. They walked in pairs, Theo and Pansy leading, following by Hermione and little Matilda, Blaise and Ron, and Draco and Harry. Each immersed in their own private conversations, given a little alcove of privacy but the protection of a group.

"Why do you always wear black?" Harry frowned, as he and Draco walked in unison.

Draco laughed "Um...black is sophisticated?"

"So is white."

"Have you seen my hair, Potter? I can't go around wearing white. I'm not an angel."

"A white shirt with black trousers? That's still sophisticated with a splash of colour. Or- a green jumper? Slytherin, right? You could look adorable in red."

"I wouldn't look adorable in anything." Draco snapped, the Snitch was poking at his jaw, pleading for affection, and Draco caught it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the gold surface, and the wings stopped fluttering, and started to relax. "I hope you don't take friendship to mean forgiveness, Potter." Draco reminded "I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done." He noticed Harry's flinch " _But_ I have understood why you did it, and...I've always been a firm believer in 'the ends justify the means', so..."

"Are you just going to skim over the fact we fell in love?" Harry nearly tugged his hair out, frustrated

Draco, however, was the perfect picture of calm. "Love, even though you want to believe it, is not all emotional. There's a... _physical_ aspect involved, if you get my drift." He arched a delicate eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes "So you get my point, Pott-Harry. I may have...not _fallen,_ but... _become interested_ in your personality, but the physical aspect wasn't you at all. That was all Theo."

"So...when you look at Theo, you're attracted to him?"

"No." Draco said assuredly "It hasn't worked like that. I saw Theo differently because I was in love with him. Only to find that I wasn't. And he's gone back to looking like my best friend."

"So...what you're saying is...I'm not good enough for you?" Harry shot Draco a glare "That's pitiful, Malfoy. _'_ Everyone knows that I'm out of your league."

Draco shrugged, turning away to look over the green fields. It slammed into him, really. He knew, deep down, under the fake inflated ego, that Harry Potter was an unattainable god compared to Draco Malfoy, but that didn't mean he needed it rubbed in his face. "Then I don't know why you're so persistent. You're right, you could have anyone you wanted, boys or girls, and you're wasting your time with the one person who doesn't want you."

"I don't want them!" Harry cried, anguished "Draco, I didn't mean that, I- I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just tell me what you want, name it, and I'll get it for you."

Draco stopped walking, the rest of the group marched onwards, unknowingly, as Harry faltered, eyes pleading. "You're not ugly, Harry. Far from it, alright? I'm just saying the feelings I have don't match with your appearance. It'll take time, but eventually, I probably will start to...to 'fall' for you. The real you. just be patient, alright?"

Harry smile was heart stopping.

Draco nodded curtly "But for today, Harry, I've had enough of all of this emotion." And he apparated with a crack. The others turned, curiously, and Theo and Pansy eyed each other warily, before apparating too. Blaise shot Hermione a forlorn look, before he too cracked away, and Matilda just sighed.

"When will I be able to disappear like that?"

Ron chuckled "Soon."

...

...

...

"I just seem to keep making things worse," Harry whined, tugging off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands "I told him I was out of his league. God, as if, he's the one with wandless magic skills like no one I've ever seen."

Hermione smiled softly, Ron was asleep on the sofa, and the fire crackled against the wood warmly "He's got nice hair."

"He's got nice everything," Harry sighed, leaning back "Hermione, what do I do to make it up to him?"

His best friend patted his knee "Harry," she whispered, "I can't tell you that. You have to come up with it yourself. He must be so confused. Love isn't something people should mess around with, and if I'd known that was going to happen, I never would have let you pretend to be Theo." She was thoughtful for a moment "He hasn't told his friends about it."

"No, too embarrassed I imagine," the dark haired boy murmured, looking into the fire "Can't say I blame him. He thought I was Theo. Theo, who's tall and strong-"

"And totally one hundred percent straight." Hermione refilled Harry's cup of tea with gentle, graceful movements "Trust me, it's better. Just woo him all over again. How did he fall in love with you as Theo? You must have done something, said something, proven something to him."

Harry gives a saddened laugh when he realised; "I was just a decent human being to him, Hermione. I don't think he's ever had that in his whole life."

"He has his friends. Theo, Blaise, even Pansy, they're good people."

"He cares about them a lot," Harry whispered "When I was Theo, I didn't eat my dinner and he completely freaked out, thought I was sick and dragged me out of the Great Hall to find out what was wrong." He laughed warmly at the memory "I thought I was going to faint with shock."

"That's the real Draco," Hermione nodded approvingly, sipping her own warm tea "The one you fell in love with. Just prove to him that you're the guy he fell in love with. Do something..." her voice became breathy and hopeful "Something heart-achingly romantic. Something out of a fairy tale."

Harry smiled softly at her "I'd like to buy him a couple of jumpers? Is that a good start to wooing him?"

Hermione nodded approvingly "We'll go shopping tomorrow."


	6. Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumpers!

"You leaving for Christmas?" Harry asked, surprised, as he walked into Draco and Theo's bedroom, the blond looked surprised to se him, but shrugged it off. Theo, Blaise and Pansy had certainly warmed to the golden trio, so there was no surprise they had just let him waltz right in. But he returned to folding clothes and setting them down, all blacks and hues and grey.

"No," he murmured "Just going to visit my mother for a few days,"

"Now?"

"Right now, Harry, yes,"

The raven-haired boy looked suspicious "And where's your father going to be during this time?"

"Somewhere in the Manor, I presume," Draco answered with a shrug, arching an eyebrow at Harry "And I wouldn't pry any more, Harry, remember what happened last time?"

Harry bounced on his heels "Actually why I'm here," he smiled, tugging a green wrapped present out of his bag. He presented it before the lithe boy, beaming. "Open it," he encouraged "You'll love it, I swear, take it with you to Malfoy Manor, everyone will be jealous of you."

His damn enthusiasm was contagious, but Draco tried to contain himself "Little early for Christmas," he drawled, placing a book from his nightstand into the suitcase. It was all ready to be closed up now, but then he remembered Potter's stupid present, so he turned, taking the present expectantly, as Harry looked pointedly at the bookcase.

"Sherlock Holmes? A Study in Scarlet? Why Draco, how very muggle of you,"

Draco rolled his eyes "It's been my favourite book for years." He murmured, sitting down as he opened the present slowly, careful not to tear the green wrapping. Harry seemed nervous, watching his reaction, and Draco wanted to roll his eyes _again,_ when he saw the deep red jumper in the wrapping. Damn, he should have expected this. He picked it up, surprised to find it warm and soft to the touch, softer than some of the more expensive clothes he owned. He pulled it up, examining it curiously. "What label is this?" He asked curiously, and Harry laughed

"Uh, no label Malfoy, I made it. Mrs Weasley sent me some tips." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Do you like it?"

"It's awfully Gryffindor," he remarked, standing and turning to look in the mirror as he held it over his torso "And a little bit. And no turtleneck." He shot Harry's reflection a pointed look "I like turtlenecks."

"Yes, yes, you can't be an evil black demon in it, but do you _like_ it?"

Draco gave a non-committal shrug, but folded the jumper and placed it into the suitcase, ignoring Harry's victorious quirk of the lips. "I'm afraid I didn't get you anything, P-Harry."

"That's fine, Christmas isn't for weeks."

Draco huffed, closing the suitcase up, and retrieving his coat "I take it you're not leaving for the holidays."

"No, but uh, Ron and Hermione are,"

"So are Theo and Pansy,"

"So, me you and Blaise? That'll be fun."

"Blaise certainly is taken with you." Draco remarked, buttoning up the front, and pulling his suitcase onto the floor, heading towards the floo "Well Harry, I'll see you in a few days. If you could refrain yourself from snooping around my room I'd be extremely grateful-" he paused, eyebrows tugging together "Wait- when you were pretending to be Theo, did you sleep in here?" Harry nodded meekly but Draco looked more curious than angry "Didn't the Polyjuice wear off?"

"Hermione sent it to me by Owl, I took it while you were sleeping and stayed under the covers when you woke up."

Draco scoffed, smiling a little, and it filled Harry with hope that one day they could look back on this and laugh. "Bet you were eying the goods, right?" He smirked "Couldn't stay away?"

"No," Harry said honestly "I couldn't. I wasn't meant to come back, I had everything I needed but I found...It was like an addiction, Draco,"

Draco nodded, fisting the powder in his hands, ready to throw it "I know exactly what you mean," He threw the powder "Malfoy Manor." He spoke clearly, nodding curtly, and stepping forward, disappearing into the flames. Harry headed out, seeing Theo and Pansy talking. Pansy looked up

"Has Draco left already?" she asked, and Harry nodded, unsure if he was allowed to sit down beside them. He felt like an outsider in the Slytherin Common room now, but when he had looked like Theo, he felt completely at ease.

"Sit down, Harry," Theo rolled his eyes "No one's gonna kick you out. If Draco likes you, everyone likes you. The best type of immunity."

"Hey Harry," Blaise walked in, not looking at all surprised "Mind if I ask you a question?" Harry shrugged, and he sat down "Well, rumours went round ages ago that the Sorting Hat deliberated putting you into Slytherin, is that true?"

Harry laughed, nodding "Yeah. Yeah it was, but ultimately-"

"You're more self-sacrificing then selfish." Theo nodded, humming, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Remember that about us, Harry, okay? That the reason we're in Slytherin is because if it came down to a choice between saving ourselves or saving someone else, we'd pick ourselves. So...whatever this thing you have with Draco is-" Harry blushed, realising that everyone close to them would have noticed by now, even if they hadn't been told. "-Don't be upset or disappointed if when the time comes, when the _war_ comes, Draco doesn't run to save you, don't...don't judge him for that. That's who he is, that's who we all are. Slytherin's are selfish."

" _Most of the time."_ Pansy corrected "Sometimes," she shrugged "They can surprise you. Same with some Gryffindor's. I could name a few who certainly wouldn't risk their lives for me."

Harry nodded. "I get what you're saying. Despite how friendly we've all become, we've got to remember that we're in different houses for a reason."

"But there are lots of cross-house relationships," Pansy nodded "Like how Blaise seems hell-bent on wooing Hermione."

"Hey!" Blaise defended "I think we get on like a house on fire. Way better than Ron, if you don't mind me saying, Harry,"

Harry laughed, shaking his head "I've never been sure about Hermione and Ron. Sometimes they seem perfect for each other, other times...well Blaise, other times I think you'd make a good boyfriend to her."

Blaise beamed victoriously "See that Parkinson? I have a shot!"

...

...

...

"Draco," Narcissa's body seemed to drain of tension upon seeing her son, and she rushed across the room towards the floo, pulling Draco into a tight hug. He hugged her tightly, standing almost the same height as her, his head on his shoulder, they embraced. She smelt just the same as he remembered, expensive perfume, and it eased his a conscience slightly that wasn't completely broken. "How are you? How's my precious boy?" Her voice was shaky, and her wrists bruised as she flitted her fingers over Draco's face, as if remembering each sharp cheek bone and pointed jaw and delicate nose.

"I'm fine, Mother," he smiled, taking her hands in his own, running gentle finger tips of the bruises curiously, and she laughed bitterly

"Bellatrix has been practising a few spells, you know what she's like. Her aim's all over the place. Not like yours," she touched his silver hair again "Your aim is impeccable, Draco-"

"Aunt Bella's here?" Draco frowned, looking around the house, body flexing as he searched for the especially dark essence that Bella's magic left behind.

"Of course I'm here, Draco," came a purring voice, and Draco looked around his mother to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway, leaning against the door, unlike his mother who was dressed in a silk back dress with her cloak, Bellatrix was showing skin, her dress tight and black like her hair. She skipped forward, wand in hands, curls bouncing every which way. "How's Hogwarts?"

"It's good," he answered, guardedly, and she grinned. Draco felt her prodding at his mind, and his walls went up quickly, stronger, he couldn't let her know about Harry, or the others. She'd run straight to the dark lord.

"Ah," she pinched his cheek "It's good to see you've been practising."

"Aunt Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked, he'd learnt early on that calling her that was always beneficial. Having no kids of her own, she liked to see Draco as he own creation, and a familiarity to the family-blood bond they shared always made her a little more caring. Or as caring as she was capable of.

"The Dark Lord's here, and you know I escort him everywhere," she laughed, a manic sort of sound, she glanced at his suitcase "You're here to stay for a while then too, Draco?"

"Only three days." He said firmly "Lots of school work to make sure I stay on top of."

She analysed this for a moment, before slipping her wand away and clapping her hands. "Well this is excellent! Let's go upstairs and you can greet the Dark Lord yourself, why you haven't seen him since you got the mark, have you?" She glanced at his forearm, arching an eyebrow. "I hope you're not hiding it, Draco."

"Of course not," he answered easily, shooting his mother a look. He got a proper look at her then, the dark streaks through her blonde hair, personally, he had always liked that, the way her fringe offered both a darkness and a lightness to her face. She was still beautiful. He tugged off his coat, and then his blazer, and pulled up the sleeves of his turtleneck, so that the Dark Mark was clear and visible on his skin. "Shall we?" He held his arm out for his mother to take, which she did, eagerly, and then he offered once out for Bella, who looked surprised, but ultimately happy, as they headed upstairs, Draco trying to quench the dread that threatened to bubble out of him.

As soon as they were out of the room, Harry stumbled in through the floo, completely covered with his invisibility cloak. His scar had started burning as he'd headed back to the Gryffindor common room, and he'd seen into Voldemort's mind, he'd seen Lucius Malfoy, and spent not time going after him. He wasn't here for Draco, he reminded himself, he was here to see and learn all he could. So he followed Draco upstairs, casting a muffling spell on himself, before they entered a large dining room. Harry choked. It was Voldemort, just _sat there._ With Lucius adjacent to him, and Theo's father on the other side. Nagini, the cursed snake, was sleeping. Which Harry decided was a good thing.

"My Lord," Bellatrix laughed, skipping inside "Look! Look who's here!"

Narcissa pulled away from Draco, after squeezing his arm reassuringly.

Draco fell to his knees gracefully, one knee bent, resting his forehead on the other. "My Lord," he said respectfully, and Voldemort seemed incredibly pleased at the sign of devotion.

"Ah, Draco," came the old voice "Stand, stand, my good boy,"

Draco rose wordlessly, head bowed respectfully.

Harry looked desperately at Draco, looking for some sign, some form of detection, that this was all an act, and Draco wasn't really devoted to the Dark Lord, but Draco looked like the perfect follower. The Dark Mark perfectly on display, and Harry swallowed bile, wondering if really Draco was a better actor than they'd ever given him credit for, but on whose side? "My Lord, is there anything you require?"

"Some tea, Draco," Voldemort nodded, and Draco walked towards the tea set in the corner, pouring the hot liquid wordlessly. Wands weren't allowed to be drawn in the presence of the Dark Lord, unless an enemy was near. "You see Draco," Voldemort spoke as Draco poured the milk "Your father here, is causing me heart ache."

"I apologise on his behalf, Sire," Draco murmured, walking across the room, and placing the tea on the table lowly, catching his Father's eye. Lucius looked terrified and angry, but also _proud_ at the same time, and it made Draco sick.

"He was meant to kill Garrick Ollivander."

"The Wand-maker?"

"Yes," Voldemort took a deep sip of the tea, nodding at Draco approvingly "Quite. He failed in his attempt, and we're very lucky that no one realises it was more than a break in."

"Pardon my curiosity," Draco said quietly "But why would you want Ollivander dead? He's not a direct threat to you, my Lord."

"More of a message of sorts, you see, Draco," Voldemort stood, and everyone at the table tensed "I've never had a son of my own you know." He placed a hand on Draco's father "But I see myself as making you a very good surrogate father."

Draco swallowed thickly "I have a Father, Sire. And I respect him very much." Respect. Say Respect, not love, because Voldemort can't love.

Voldemort seemed amused at the answer, but accepted it "I suppose all boys respect their father's Draco, not me of course, my Father was a filthy mudblood, but I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"I understand, my Lord," He was quiet for a moment "What are your plans for Ollivander now?"

"Well, I'll have to kill him myself. I think it would be quite the experience if you joined me, Draco."

Draco was silent. For presumably too long, because Lucius jumped in. "Of course he will, Dark Lord!" He jumped "Draco would be honoured! Would you D-" Lucius was suddenly screaming, the Crucio cursed making him fall backwards in his chair, flailing, and Narcissa and Draco rushed to his side, Narcissa was fighting tears, and Draco brushed his father's long hair from his face, as Voldemort drew back.

"I'm sorry, Draco," he murmured "Your Father has this annoying habit to steal your words. Now. Would you like to accompany me to Ollivander's Wand shop?"

"If you don't mind, my Lord," Draco murmured, not tearing his eyes away from his now unconscious father "I'd rather like to spend the few days I'm here with my Mother. There are a few spells I was hoping she'd teach me. Uncle Snape has me interested in a whole new branch of Dark Magic."

Harry was winded. Draco had mastered the art of deception perfectly, Voldemort nodded, pleased. "Why yes, of course. Snape's been a good God-Father to you, Draco. You're very lucky to have such a smart, pure blood family, I would have wished for something similar myself."

Draco's jaw locked "I have been blessed, Sire."

Voldemort swept across the room, touching Draco's forehead as though he was christening him. "You are one of my most promising Death Eaters, Draco. Why, once I'm in control of the Wizarding World, I would have no problems in making you my air."

Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped, as Draco tried to seem pleased. "Oh Sire," he played on "You don't have too, there are those who have done more for you than me."

"So modest," Voldemort laughed "No, Draco, I think you will make a fine heir. Heavens knows your Father will be pleased." He turned to Bellatrix "Come Lestrange, Ollivander's time is drawing to a close." Bellatrix giggled uncontrollably, patting Draco's head, and jumping over Lucius to follow Voldemort out. Harry watched Mr Nott apparate wordlessly away, leaving the broken family of three on the floor.

"Draco," Narcissa was crying "You _can't._ You can't be his heir, please don't-"

"Mother," Draco collected her in his arms "He won't win this war, alright? Potter's the chosen one, he'll win. Voldemort will fall-"

"And what about us?" She cried "We'll be thrown in Askaban!"

Draco swallowed thickly "Not you, mother. Not you, not if you were to run now," he pulled back to look into her eyes "That's why I'm here. I want us to create a plan. I want you to leave, Muggle France, they won't find you there, and no one will come searching, as you'll be neither side of the war."

Narcissa stared at him with wide eyes "But- Lucius-"

"Has already picked a side." He stated firmly "It's about _you_ now-"

"But what about you?"

Draco faltered. Before shaking his head. "Mother- let's help you first. Okay? Then I'll...I...-"

"Draco if he names you as his heir, you'll be killed, you won't even get a trial. My baby boy-" she broke into fresh tears "You can't-"

"Mother," he ran his fingers through her hair "Please listen to me. I'll take care of us both. I promise."

She nodded into his chest, too distraught and fragile to go against it.

Harry blinked back tears.

_A fucking jumper would never make up for what Draco was going through._

...

...

...

"You seem more relaxed," Harry smiled as Draco apparated back into the Slytherin Common room.

The blond rolled his eyes "Bet you sat there the whole time waiting for me to get back, right?"

"I may have gone to the bathroom a few times."

Draco laughed, turning to set down his suitcase, and opening his arms to envelop Blaise and Theo in a tight hug. Harry's heart panged, and he wondered when Draco would learn to greet him like that. "Hey guys, you heading off home in a few hours right? It's the last day of term, I miss anything?"

"Dumbledore's classic end of year speech," Pansy rolled her eyes "Yawn fest. And you've got all the homework they set?"

"Actually knocked through most of it at home." He grinned, when Blaise's watch started glowing, indicating his parents were waiting for him in the main hall. Draco arched an eyebrow "Your parents actually decided to bring you home for Christmas after all?" Blaise nodded enthusiastically, so Draco rushed into his room, coming out with a stack of presents, handing one of them to Blaise, gift wrapped beautifully "Have a good one, Blaise," he grinned, as Blaise slapped his back, then hugged Theo and Pansy goodbye, before rushing out. Theo's wand tip started glowing then, and he shot Draco a yearning look

"You sure you don't wanna come? My family really want you to come? You and your mom?"

"It's fine," Draco smiled, handing a present over "I'll spend so much time with you and your family next summer you'll be sick of me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Theo nodded, taking the present gratefully. He waved goodbye, disappearing out of the common room with a bunch of other Slytherin's.

Pansy looked between the two boys "My parents are actually already there, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." She turned to Harry "Take good care of him, alright? He's not as touch as he looks."

"Shut it, Parkinson," Draco said without heat, he passed her the present "Go have a good Christmas."

"You too, Draco," she smiled, wrapping an arm around him, before going to hug Harry "You too Harry, don't forget to take a break from saving the world once in a while," and she was laughing, and skipping out of the door.

Harry laughed, and all was quiet in the Slytherin Common room "So," he gestured to the door, and Draco followed him to begin an aimless wonder around the school "How's your mother?"

"She's good. Taking a little holiday for a while," Draco smiled, he seemed completely warmed by the fact his mother was safe in France, and Harry remembered exactly why he loved this Wizard. "I wore the jumper," he said off-handily "Nothing special. Just for nightwear. It was...nice, thanks,"

"You're going to love your Christmas gift."

Draco shot him a glare "Harry, you better not be implying there is another one coming my way."

"Come on," Harry elbowed him "You can get me something amazing. Hint, I like scarves."

"I'm not getting you a scarf."

"Sure, sure, got to keep it a surprise and all." He nodded, he winked "It's _not_ a scarf."

Draco laughed, running a hand over his face "You're insane, Potter," he murmured, almost fondly, as they headed near the library "Fine, I'll get you something. Is it just gonna be us? Because..." he shrugged "We could share a dorm, I guess. They're a lot less strict about that during the holidays,"

Harry nodded, trying to contain his enthusiasm "So, yours or mine?"

Draco shot him a look "I hope you don't mind, but I don't see myself ever setting foot in the Gryffindor common room. Besides, you've been in Theo's place before, it'll come back easier," there was no venom in his voice, just facts, and Harry nodded.

"Sure," he grinned "It'll be fun."

Draco opened the door to the library for him, and Harry tried not to blush. "Of course it will. You're with me."

Harry smirked; "Exactly."

Draco looked away before the pink could stain his cheeks too.


	7. The New Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed, and sorry for the constant chapter alterations. But I think this is good, I have a plot in mind now!  
> x

"You look like a cat." Harry laughed, and Draco turned away, burying his face into the pillow, snuggling in further. "Draco, it's 11:30, get out of bed! I wanna go and do stuff." Draco murmured something unintelligible but stretched out, blankets getting tangled between his legs. Harry grinned "You could just _purr_ couldn't you, Draco?" The blond stretched his back in an elegant, feline manner, before opening his eyes, scrunching up his nose.

"God, what time is it?" He peaked out of the windows "Ugh. Nope. Still sunlight." And he went to go back to sleep, but Harry was holding onto his ankle

"I'm _hungry!"_

"Go have breakfast. I'll be here when you get back."

"Do you want me to conjure a bucket of ice cold water?"

"You wouldn't."

"You sure?" Harry took out his wand, and Draco eyed him suspiciously, before sighing, and stumbling out of bed. He tugged off his night shirt, completely ignorant of the way Harry was looking at him, and he tugged on the jumper. He spotted Harry's grin and scowled. "What?" The raven-haired boy grinned "You must just like the jumper I made you, that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

"It's just because it's cold." Draco said stubbornly, pushing down his pyjama bottoms and then pulling on a pair of black trousers. Harry rolled his eyes

"Do you have anything less formal?"

Draco paused, looking uncomfortable. "No," he murmured "This jumper is...I-"

"You can borrow one of mine?" Harry offered, going to his suitcase of stuff he'd dragged over to the Slytherin dorm room, he pulls out a pair od faded jeans, "You can...you know, make them your size." Draco arches an eyebrow, but then he smiles, gratefully. He tugs on the jeans, and tightens them, and lengthens them, and he looks like a muggle, and he looks _comfy,_ and Harry doesn't think he's ever seen Draco look that way. "You look good." He nods.

Draco smirks "Wanna get off with me now, Potter?"

"I think you know that I do."

Draco's mouth dropped open. Harry had quickly realised that bluntness was the best way with Draco, who was so used to liars. Knock him off his feet with the honest truth. "I...well," he jutted his chin out stubbornly "I haven't totally forgiven you yet,"

Harry drew closer, whispering "And quite rightly. I was an arse."

Draco takes a step back, but now he's cornered against the wall, between his bed and the bathroom door, as Harry steps closer. "You were an arse."

"You can _feel_ it though, can't you? That the thing that had changed about Theo was _me._ You could feel that. You can feel it now, can't you? Somewhere underneath all that blond hair is someone who is undeniably in love with Harry Potter." He smiled, almost shyly "And I love you too,"

"It's easier for you," Draco whispered, as Harry drew closer, chests nearly brushing "I never changed. You changed."

"You never changed?" Harry chuckled into Draco's neck "Do you have any idea how shocked I was when I saw how you treated your friends? How you _fawned_ over Theo's 'illness' how you intimidated a room full of Slytherin's to give a girl her wand back, and then proceeded to agree to have lunch with that girl and attempt to help her with her homework. How shocked do you think I was to find out that Draco Malfoy didn't hate me, but envied me?"

Draco flushed. "I'd forgotten about that. No wonder you were better at Potions." Harry leaned forward, wondering if Draco would allow him to kiss him. But there was no hesitation on the blonds part, he just rolled his eyes. "You gonna stare at me, Potter, or are you gonna kiss me?"

Harry grinned, leaning forward, before freezing. As though suddenly remembering something. He stepped back, choking. "I can't. Not yet, not till you've forgiven me."

Draco looked deliciously flushed, and he stepped forward "Fine, I forgive you, conscience clear? Can you get back to it now?"

"Draco- I was at the Manor three days ago."

Draco stared at him, before his smile dropped. His eyes flickered with hurt and he stared at Harry as though only really seeing him for the first time. "You..." he swallowed hard, snatching his wand off the night stand, and storming out of his room. Harry ran after him.

"Draco wait!" He was holding back tears, rushing through the empty common room "I'm sorry I-"

"Sorry?" Draco turned, pointing his wand at Harry "You...you have no respect for me at all!"

"That's not tru-"

"Oh? So you'd spy on Ron- Weasley? Would you? Pretend to be Hermione and play with his emotions, get him to forgive you and then follow him to his house and watch what he got up to with his family-"

"Ron would never have Voldemort in his house and not tell me!" Harry screamed "I asked you, Draco. I asked you where your father would be-"

"And I told you he'd be in the manner." Draco ground out

"But you never said who with!"

Draco's bottom lip wobbled, and he sucked in a sharp breath. "I've had enough of this, Potter. What are you trying to achieve? You want me to fall so helplessly in love with you that I tell you all of Voldemort's secrets? That I help you win the war? Is that what you want? You want complete control over me? Well bad luck! I'm Draco Malfoy and _no one controls me._ You think you can lie and cheat, you haven't seen half of it! I know more Dark Magic than you could ever believe- I could kill you and no one would ever know." He didn't put down his wand, jaw locked. Silver eyes burned. "You'd never treat a friend the way you've treated me, so tell me, Potter, what exactly do you see me as? A way of insider information? Someone to love you? What? What the hell do you want?"

Harry's shoulders slumped and he stared at Draco searchingly. "You want out of the war, Draco, and I can give you that-"

"Shut up."

"I can help your mother-"

"Stop. Talking."

"I can help _you."_ He whispered imploringly, eyes watering "I know you know that. I heard you say that you think I'd win the war. I know you don't want to be affiliated with Voldemort anymore, why do you have to keep hiding? Why don't you just tell me the truth? You don't want to be an heir, and the moment I saw you- the way you reacted to that, Draco, I've never loved anyone more. Ever since I was 11 years old till a few months ago I thought you were this snotty kid who would do anything to be at the top of the food chain, no matter who he stepped on, who wanted power and money, more money and more power. But you...you cared more about the safety of your mother than anything, and Draco, I can help you. You know I have connections to the Order. You know I can have your mother completely protected, I can have you logged and started up as a double agent and-"

Draco shook, lowering his wand a fraction, voice interested "A double agent?"

Harry nodded vigorously "There are a few others, and when the wars over, if we win- Draco, everyone's going to know the truth about you."

Draco swallowed thickly, his eyes wanted it. Badly. "Who else?" He whispered "Who else is a double agent-"

"I can't tell you-"

"Damn it, Harry! You owe me! After ripping out my heart and stepping on it the least you can bloody do it tell me!" His voice was sick and raw with emotion, and Harry nodded.

"Okay," he whispered "Okay, Snape. Snape's not really a death eater, Draco. He's been working with us. Dumbledore and the Order for years, he's been feeding us information."

Draco stared in shock. "Snape...oh..." he lowered his wand, taking in a deep, calculating breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "You had to follow me," he whispered "You knew that Voldemort was in the house. You had to do it, you didn't have a choice, because any relationship with me- as much as I loathe to admit it- is nothing but second place to the Wizarding War." He started pacing "And then, because of your stupid Gryffindor Tendency to break the rules, and then admit to it, you told me, _before_ we..." he shot Harry a look, and they both flushed "So, you know, point in your favour. You're offering to help me, and I guess I had just decided to leave for three days, wasn't very subtle, and you gave me a chance to tell you and..." he looked up, half smiling "You lead a very complicated life, Harry. You're giving everything to win the war in the future, and sacrificing the present in the process."

Harry stepped forward, taking Draco's wrist in his "I hope I haven't sacrificed it completely."

Draco let himself get pulled into Harry's embrace "It's this damn jumper," he whispered "Making me _feel_ things."

Harry chuckled "Well yes, I suppose that is rather rare."

And _finally,_ their lips tilted together.

But as boys do, with no patience, but an incredibly amount of passion. It escalated quickly. First soft, tentative kisses, and then Harry's fingers were sliding through Malfoy's hair, as Draco clutched Harry's collar. Mouths were opening, and tongues moving together, as they moaned into each others beings. And then one of them was dragging the other to the bed and Draco slid his hand up Harry's shirt, as Harry kissed down Draco's jaw, grunting in appreciation as his own hands wandered to the jeans. Draco shivered, breathing heavily. Harry cupped him through his jeans, wondering when the hell he'd turned gay. It was strange, he realised, that this thought had occurred only now, as with a hand on Draco's hip, he encouraged the thinner boy to grind in his palm. Draco's hands slid across smooth skin, and he mouthed at Harry's collar.

"I'm gonna..." Draco whimpered into Harry's shoulders, as the brunette had slid his hand into Draco's (technically Harry's) jeans, and had grasped the weeping member. He bit down _hard_ on Harry's shoulder "I'm gonna-"

"Do it." Harry whispered, but Draco shook his head, not wanting to come by himself, so he pushed down Harry's trousers, his own surprisingly warm hands, sliding around Harry's dick. He pumped it once, slowly, before twisting and getting a feel for it, rubbing his thumb over the slit and Harry bucked his hips up wantonly, mimicking Draco's movements onto the others dick. Heavy breathing, Harry kissing Draco again, wondering what the hell they had even been fighting about, when Draco came, without warning, onto his hand. And Harry wondered, this should have been disgusting, but it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced, and he came forcefully into Draco's palm.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, collapsing on top of him "That was fucking hot."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry cast a quick cleaning spell, before wrapping his arms around Draco, who lay on top of him, face cushioned into his neck. He slid his hand under the jumper, onto the warmth of Draco's back. "So uh...sex-"

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco laughed, feeling well-cared for in this embrace "I require a bit of wining and dining first."

Harry kissed the top of his ear "Of course. But I was actually wondering if you'd ever had-"

"Oh. With a guy? No. What about you?"

"No, not with a girl either."

"Ah."

"So...how does it work? I mean- I know how it works, but, who's...I don't know...going in?"

Draco scoffed into Harry's neck. "Who do you think?"

"I'm too terrified to hazard a guess."

"You're going in, Harry," Draco whispered, liking a stripe up the side of Harry's neck "And I'm taking _inch, after glorious inch of it."_

Harry shivered, arms tightening around Draco's slender form. "I still want breakfast."

"Right." Draco yawned, "After a quick nap."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, and only before he completely drifted off, did he realise, Draco had gotten what he wanted.

Harry's last thought, was that he'd miss breakfast.

...

...

...

Harry woke up slowly, a nice slow coming of awareness, and he peered out of the window, to see magenta streak the sky as the sun began to set. The realisation that they had slept the day away made him chuckle, which made Draco whine, cuddling into him further. "You're very cuddly," Harry observed "I wouldn't have suspected it." He looked up at the ceiling "Well...I mean, you hug Blaise, Theo and Pansy, so I guess...physical contact shouldn't have been beyond my thought. But you never hug me, I don't know...I hug Ron sometimes. Can't really hug Hermione,"

"What are you blabbering about?" Draco laughed into the crook of Harry's neck. His stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes "Can't imagine why. It's only 7:30 pm." He kissed Draco's temple, just amazed that he could, and sat up slowly. "We should go down to the Great Hall, it won't be very full. We could eat an extremely late breakfast."

"Or a mildly late dinner?" Draco asked, sitting up, the jumper was a little sleep ruffled, but he just slid on some shoes and bounced towards the door "Come on. I'm _hungry."_

Harry almost couldn't believe it, but he found himself following Malfoy, as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts. A few people saw them, people who were staying here over the Christmas Holidays,shot them an odd look but ultimately didn't comment. The Great Hall had a few people on each table, mostly in pairs, and Dumbledore was sat at the front, conversing with the Sorting Hat, as he ate his soup. He looked up when he saw them, and his eyes twinkled. "Where do you want to sit? Gryffindor table, Slytherin table?"

Draco peered at the people at the Gryffindor table, no one he recognised to be in their year, but he bit his bottom lip. "I think I'd be treated worse at the Gryffindor table than you would be treated at the Slytherin table,"

Harry rolled his eyes "Come on, I've been hanging around the Slytherin dorm for ages. I'm actually starting to like Silver and Green." He walked towards the Gryffindor table, tugging Draco along by the jumper.

"I don't think I'll ever like Red and Gold."

Harry shot him a smirk "Look at what you're wearing." And they sat down. Draco mock glared at him, as Harry settled in opposite him, and they began loading hot food onto their plate.

"Hiya Harry," Neville grinned, sliding along the bench, book open on the table, he was getting started on his Christmas Homework. He looked at Draco, consideringly before, in his easy going nature, nodding "Hi Malfoy."

Draco looked up, wondering if he should recognise this boy. "Um...hi?"

"Neville." Harry filled in with a roll of his eyes "Honestly Draco, how can you not remember Neville Longbottom?"

Ah. Now _that_ name rang a bell. Draco turned to Neville, swallowing thickly "Sorry about uh...first year, Neville."

Neville looked surprised, but beamed, shaking Draco's shoulder happily "Well then, Draco, forgive and forget, that's what my mother says. She's sent me loads of chocolate this Christmas, she wishes I could come home, but our entire house is under renovations and they're staying in a hotel. You know what it's like," he shrugged, before looking at Draco again, an smiling "You look much more approachable in Muggle Clothing, Draco. You should make it a habit." Harry elbowed Neville's rib happily and Draco sighed.

"What does that mean? I don't look approachable in my normal clothing? I'll have you both know I had plenty of friends when I wore only black." He took the fork delicately to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully on the lamb, before swallowing "But I will admit that the jumper's comfortable. I concede."

Neville laughed, nodding "You're actually not that bad, Draco. You're a lot nicer in person." He leaned across, snatching a piece of Draco's lamb, savouring the warm meat, and Draco smiled, genuinely.

Neville reminded him of Blaise.

Harry seemed to notice, and said nothing, smiling to himself as he ate.

It was actually a good end to the night, the three of them went to library, trying to stifle their laughter as a book escaped the restricted section and started screaming at Neville, before retiring to the Gryffindor Common Room, after a lot of persuading to Draco. They enjoyed a hot chocolate, before a game of Wizard Chess, Harry and Neville against Draco, who claimed he was so good he could beat them both. And he did. And then Neville bid them goodnight, as Draco and Harry retired back to the Slytherin common room, getting changed into their pyjamas, and crawling under the bed sheets.

Darkness.

Before Draco hummed "Hey, we're kind of dating in secret now, right?"

Harry nodded, which Draco couldn't see obviously, but could hear the rustling against the pillow.

"So...you could...I don't know, sleep in the same bed? I don't know-"

"I love how we think the same thing at the same time," Harry grinned, and he was crossing the room, embracing Draco, spooning him, instantly calmed. "Tomorrow morning we're going straight down to the Order. You are going to be the best double agent in the business. And your mother will be completely safe." He could feel Draco relax all around him, and kissed his shoulder through the thin nightshirt "It's going to be hard, Draco. People will think you're a really Death Eater."

"If Snape can do it, I can do it."

Harry beamed.


	8. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the semantics of the order.  
> x

Draco's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he found himself being squeezed to death in Harry's grip. He wriggled, trying to earn some leeway. and huffed when Harry simply tightened his grip in response, drawing Draco into his chest. The blond sighed, flopping back down onto the pillows and looking up at the ceiling. He stroked a finger down Harry's arm. "What do you want for Christmas? I can get you anything, money's no objection-"

"I certainly hope you aren't trying to buy my affections," Harry chuckled, reaching around for his glasses, confused when he didn't feel them on his nightstand, and Draco wandlessly accoied them. Harry shot him a look. "You can do a lot of wandless magic, you know. More than anyone I've ever seen. Adults included." He grinned at Draco's blush, realising that the boy didn't get praised a lot, and _of course_ he wouldn't, not with a family like that. Lucius always wanting more, Bellatrix absolutely deranged, and when your mother compliments you, it's hardly worth that much. "How do you do it?"

"Comes naturally." Draco shrugged "It does that to some wizards. Rarely, but it does. I read it in a history book."

"You sound like Hermione."

"Take that back."

Harry laughed louder, realising that this was one of the best mornings he'd ever had in his entire life. "I don't mind, for the Christmas present I mean. Anything's fine. I..." he shook his head reminiscently "I never got presents when I lived with my Aunt and Uncle."

Draco pushed him away, sitting up and crossing his legs. He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I want you to wait here," he said quietly "Okay?" Harry nodded, frowning, as Draco rushed out. He was back about 10 minutes later, just as Harry had started to worry, and he was holding a large tray full of food, kicking the door shut behind him, he clambered back into the bed, tugging a blanket around himself as Harry was still wrapped up in Draco's. He placed the tray between them, a large pile of pancakes, waffles, steaming with syrup. Toast dripping with melted butter, two cups of tea, and a small bowl of fruit. Harry grinned, watching Draco add about 5 spoonful's of sugar to his tea, and sighing. "Okay." He murmured "I want you to tell me everything. _Everything_ about your life before you came to Hogwarts. Everything about your Aunt, your Uncle, your cousin, and...Primary school? Is that what Muggles call it? A school you go to _before_ you turn 11?"

Harry nodded, a little stunned, picking up his own tea with only a dash of milk "Why would you want to know about that? It isn't _good_ memories, Draco."

"But they're memories." He scolded "And I want to know about them. Please?"

Harry half smiled, and nodded. And told him everything he could remember. The few friends he'd had a primary school that weren't intimated by his evil cousin Dudley, he talked about living under the stairs, and how dust would fall every time someone ascended them. He told Draco about the scraps he got for dinner, the complete disregard for his birthday, the trouble he got into if he didn't do the dishes, or the furniture hadn't been cleaned just right, or god forbid there was a wrinkle in anyone's clothes. Told him about the first owl that got ignored, the second owl, the third, then the fiftieth and sixtieth. He told him things he hadn't told Hermione or Ron, told him about the snake in the zoo, told him about his first meeting with Hagrid, getting his robes and - "I met you." He grinned "You were the first Wizard I ever met, minus my parents."

Draco winced, eyes downcast, shoulders hunched. "And I was worse than your cousin,"

Harry reached forward "I didn't understand you then. I understand you now, your father- you were just trying to please him, Draco-"

"No." He frowned, shaking his head, wiping at a smudge of syrup at the corner of his mouth that Harry would have much rather licked away "Harry- your life has- no offense- been _bloody awful._ And...you shouldn't stand for that. You shouldn't accept it at all! You shouldn't..." his eyes became sad "You shouldn't have forgiven me."

"Draco, as touched as I am that you think I should hate you, unfortunately, I don't." He set down his plate, picking up the tray and putting it to the side. "You're not that Draco anymore, you know that, right? You're...you're actually _friends_ with Neville Longbottom! You _speak_ to Hermione, and you call Ron by his first name!" He tipped his head back, laughing, "You're not that slicked back hair style arrogant prick." He got out of bed, drawing Draco to him "Now, let's get dressed, get Neville, and go to the Order."

"Right," Draco linked his fingers with Harry's "I'm gonna shower first, maybe you should pick what I wear? Since uh...I don't look very _approachable_ in my normal clothing."

Harry grinned, nodding, pushing Draco towards the bathroom.

...

...

...

"I forget that this school is so big," Draco murmured, as he and Harry walked down the halls. Draco, in a forest green turtleneck with black jeans, and Harry in a chequered shirt with beige trousers.

"Really?" Harry pursed his lips "But Malfoy Manor's huge. Seriously, how do you not get lost?"

"Grew up there," Draco shrugged "The ceilings are so high I could ride my broom inside, but I wasn't suppose to." He shot Harry a wink "I still did." He paused, looking up and raising a hand in recognition "There's Neville now," he nodded, swallowing nervously "The Order will accept me, won't they? They won't think I'm...I don't know, pretending or anything?"

"No." Harry said assuredly, though he himself wasn't very sure "And if they don't, I'll vouch for you."

Draco rolled his eyes "Well they do think the world of you."

"I am meant to save it."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Hey guys!" Neville beamed, finally reaching them "I didn't see you down at breakfast, but Missy said she saw Draco loading up a tray of food. I thought you were ill or something, Harry," Neville grinned, "But you're fine!"

"Yes Neville," Harry rolled his eyes "I'm completely fine. We're going to the Order, to see Dumbledore and the others,"

Neville's voice lowered "What for?"

"Draco's switching sides." Harry whispered "Gonne be a double agent."

Neville looked at Draco, eyes glittering "Goddrick Gryffindor, Draco," he breathed "You're changing a lot, and awfully quickly." Harry turned to look worriedly at Draco, before noting the Neville's voice was suspicious. He turned back to the brunette in shock, and Neville raised his hands in surrender "I'm just saying! I mean, blimey, I'm a trusting guy but there's a limit. A few weeks ago he was the ultimate Slytherin enemy. I don't understand how someone undergoes that amount of change. I mean..." he shot Harry a look "It's awfully suspicious isn't it? Let's not forget he's a death eater-" Harry felt Draco tense beside him "-And his father's pretty close to You-Know-Who." He sighed "I don't mean to be distrusting, but...you sure he's not trying to be a Triple Agent? Pretending to be a double agent?"

"Remind me again why he has to come?" Draco hissed, hand itching to reach for his wand.

Harry shot Neville a pleading look "People change, Nev, I know it doesn't seem likely, but trust me. I'm vouching for him."

Neville sighed "Once chance, Draco. I'm gonna give you one chance." And then he was hugging the blond "Alright, let's get going." Draco, completely winded by the change, but understanding Neville's scepticism, allowed them to be apparated away. It was actually rather refreshing, to have someone doubt his intentions again. It had become unnerving, how everyone just embraced and welcomed all his changes. He could understand Harry, Harry had _seen_ Draco's life, but Ron, Hermione...they were going on hearsay, and it took a lot of trust. Draco didn't know if he could ever trust someone that much.

"Draco," Snape whispered, displaying some sort of emotion on his face for the first time in memory, though the emotion was unreadable.

"God-father," Draco nodded, pulling himself away from Neville and Harry, to look at Dumbledore and some other prestigious high up wizards that he didn't quite recognise. But god forbid a teenage wizard to be ignorant of politics. "I would never have suspected." And a part of Draco was angry. Angry that Snape had been betraying their family like this. "Were you just going to let us burn with the rest of them while basking in your Victory?"

The sharp edge to Draco's tone was one Harry hadn't heard for a while. "Draco-" Snape stepped forward, black cloaks moving with him "I planned on saving you."

Draco spat at him, and Harry rose "Draco's joining our side." The raven-haired boy spoke, and Dumbledore reacted enough for everyone in the room

"About time, Draco," he said kindly "We've been waiting for you."

And while they worked out the details, Snape hissed at Harry if he could talk to him outside, and as soon as the door was closed, Snape loomed over him. "I told you to watch what you were up to, Mr Potter."

"You did, Sir." Harry said bravely, squaring his shoulders "And I'm doing what's best for Draco. What _you_ have done."

Snape glowered "Will it be the best thing of Voldemort finds out? I could have protected him myself. He's too young- not to mention not wise enough to pull this off. He is his father's son, Mr Potter, and he will not be loyal. This was a mistake, and you shouldn't have made this decision."

"Draco's smarter than you think-"

"Smart?" Snape huffed "I have no doubt. He is _smart._ But loyal? Trusting? Brave? Good? No, Mr Potter. Not even for my own God-Son could I make up these values. He will cause us nothing but trouble in the war-"

"He's sacrificing everything to save his mother-"

"He's a _coward."_

Harry smirked, shaking his head. "You don't know your God-Son at all, Sir. And I find that very sad." And Harry turned to go back inside, leaving Snape pondering in the hallway.


	9. Ball Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve Ball

"My parents are hosting a Christmas Eve ball," Draco nodded, collapsing onto the sofa of the Gryffindor common room, Neville was hanging with some Ravenclaws that Harry and Draco didn't know, while Harry nursed a cup of hot chocolate on the armchair. Draco stretched out along the sofa, snug in purple jumper and jeans, with thick grey socks on his feet. "They always do. Every year without fail, and this year's no exception." He shot Harry a look "The Dark Lord is _not_ invited."

Harry gave a laugh. "You don't have to call him that here. Only when you're in his presence-"

"It's a habit." The blond sighed, resting his head on the arm of the chair, and wordlessly levitating Harry's hot chocolate towards him, where he took a deep sip. "Anyway, everyone's invited in the wizard world- well not..." he sighed, unsure of the right word "Basically, only half-bloods and pure-bloods." He shot Harry a look "So uh...you could come, if you want? My parents never really come down into the main hall, they just sit in one of the living rooms with a group of friends, drinking wine." He looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed "I don't know. It's kind of fun. There's dancing and lights, and music...I like that sort of thing. People getting dressed up, Christmas decorations around the Manor. God knows my father would never have them put up if we weren't having guests over."

"You can take the boy out of the aristocrats, but you can't take the aristocrat out of the boy." Harry grinned as Draco rolled his eyes. He watched Draco finish the hot chocolate, pleased with the level of comfort and familiarity between them. "I'd love to go. Never been to one before. Will Theo, Pansy and Blaise be there?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Theo's..." he sighed "Theo's just received the dark mark. He won't be seen anywhere for a while. It burns like hell, plus...it weighs you down." He looked down at his own sleeve covered arm and looked forlorn "I told The Order about it. It felt _wrong._ Theo would never do that to me. Betray my trust like that. But I just went and handed him over."

"Did he choose to take the mark?" Harry asked curiously, pushing his glasses further up his nose

Draco swallowed. "Yeah, he...he- his father failed a task or something and Theo got angry. Said he would make a better death eater than his father- I don't know if he meant it. All I know is that he got it, and Pansy's been giving him hell for it. Blaise won't be seen with either of them."

"Does Blaise know how you got yours?"

"I wasn't always brilliant at shielding my mind, Potter. These talents are learnt." He rubbed the back of his neck "But at the same time I'm glad Blaise knows. I don't think I could stand losing a friend like that."

"And you're still friends with Theo?" Harry snapped, angry "He just agreed to take the mark and you don't even care?"

" _Of course I care."_ Draco shook his head, irritated. "He's my best friend in the world, and we've known each other since were two years old. I _know_ Theo. He's good, and kind, and completely in love with Pansy. But I also know that when he gets angry...he gets angry, and then he gets stressed, and then he starts talking without speaking, and I know he never wanted this. Not now, not ever." He sat up, crossing his legs "But anyway, on a brighter note-"

"I don't like how you can completely switch emotions like that."

Draco paused, looking up, eyebrows furrowed together "What?"

Harry sat up straighter, before deciding to just move over to the sofa, where he took Draco's hands in his own. "You go from being all sombre and serious to excitable and happy, and whenever you do that it just reminds me of how _detached_ you become from certain situations. You're compartmentalising, Draco, and I know it's a mechanism to be capable of dealing with it, but...you shouldn't push memories away like that. You've got to deal with it." He reached brush, pushing Draco's soft hair from his face , admiring the way the thinner boy leaned into his touch.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked softly, but firmly "Keep talking about Theo? That somehow discussing it will make everything okay? There's nothing we can do to help him. He'd never join the Order. Even if he lost everything. He's a good guy, and he's kind, but he _asked_ for the Dark Mark, and no matter how angry you are at someone, you never ask for it. You say you'll take it if he's hurting your family, but to one up your father? You don't make that kind of decision in the moment. He must have wanted it for a long time, and I don't want to think about that." He closed his eyes "Remember the first time you were Theo? When you found out about the mark? I was...so confused by your reaction because...because Theo had always seemed to eager about the Dark Lord. Not with his means, but with the ends. And you know what all us Slytherin's think."

"That the ends justify the means?" Harry nodded, before pressing a kiss to Draco's temple "Anyway, what was the brighter note you were talking about?"

Draco looked up at him victoriously "I found you the perfect Christmas present." He beamed like a child, cuddling into Harry's arms.

...

...

...

"Oh _Harold!"_ Pansy drawled teasingly, gushing over Harry's tuxedo, crisp white shirt and simplistic back suit that fit perfectly, bow tie done by the lady in the shop. She tugged him through the still unfamiliar halls of Malfoy Manor that looked _so different_ from hen he was there. Tinsel was now lining the mantle and the walls and the bannisters, greens and reds, and stockings and crackers and presents, the smell of mince pies and cakes, and Harry blushed at Pansy's gushing over how delightful he looked. She looked beautiful herself, in a deep blue dress with a modest neckline, and heels that made her taller than Harry. He felt bad that she was here alone. She stopped at the entrance to the hall, and when Harry stared inside, he gaped.

Gold. The walls shimmered gold, and the chandelier shimmered gold, the walls flickering in light as classical music with a Christmas twist was blazed by a live group in suits. And people were dancing, the swishing of dresses and the glimmer of cufflinks, and Harry felt as though he'd stepped into a Pride and Prejudice novel. Not that he'd ever read that sort of thing. Pansy waved inside, and Blaise, whose face was stuffed with cake, waved back enthusiastically. She stepped forward, only to turn back and realise Harry was still standing in the entrance.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, beaming. Her dark hair was done up prettily, plaited in the front to meet in a long braid at the back "Draco's coming down any minute now,"

"I need the bathroom first," he offered with a smile, she opened her mouth to ask if he knew where he was going and Harry wrapped an arm around her lovingly "I'm sure I can find it," he grinned, and she barely contained herself from ruffling his hair, as he headed back down the hallway. It was slightly dimmer compared to the main hall, but it was a lovely orange hue that one often finds in a fireplace. He headed up some steps, running his fingers lightly over the silver tinsel and glitter of the bannister. He stopped at a room, with a bathroom sign conjured on it, he smiled. The Malfoy's obviously knew how to prepare for a party. He went to open it when-

"I don't know what you did, Mr Potter," came a very soft, and gentle voice "But I'm very grateful."

He turned, to see Narcissa Malfoy. Tall, and beautiful, soft and elegant, hair long and flowing to her waist, fringe dark with red lipstick, in a shimmering green gown. He knew why she had come back from France, to sort out her affaires, and her will, in secret. Leaving everything to Draco. Nothing to Lucius. And after tonight, she would be gone. "Don't thank me," he said earnestly "Thank Draco, he's the one who would do anything to make sure you were okay,"

She smiled, silver eyes glinting "He loves his mother very much,"

Harry nodded.

She stepped forward, hand reaching up "The scar?" She whispered "If I may?" He said nothing, but must have given a stiff nod, but she was brushing his fringe up slowly, admiring the red scar, and he wondered what her reaction would be. She smiled, but it was shaky, and seemed close to tears. "Your mother loved you very much," she whispered, sniffing a little "I didn't...I didn't know Lily that well, but...we were in the same year at Hogwarts, we weren't _friends,_ but...we were pleasant towards each other. I remember once...an Ogre broke into the girls bathroom and she came in and..." Narcissa shrugged "She was a very brave woman, Harry,"

Harry stared up at her in awe.

And Narcissa laughed again, drawing Harry to her and hugging him tightly "Because of what you've done you shall _always_ be a son to me. I have something for you, not so much a gift, as...as something to help." She drew into a pocket deeply embedded in her gown, and drew out a small red box, clasped shut with gold chains. "A locket, is in here, Harry. Have you heard of a Horxcrux?"

Harry stared at her.

She smiled, "Yes, yes of course you have," she pressed the box into his palm "While in the box it cannot harm you. Don't open it till you have the means to destroy it." She kissed his cheek "Good luck, and enjoy the ball. I hope there's a pretty girl for you to dance with," she smiled, eyes twinkling as though somehow she knew there was no _girl_ down there pretty enough for Harry. And pet his cheek softly, and headed downstairs. Like something out a fairy tale. Harry darted into the bathroom, hand held tight on the locket before laughing in relief. He uttered a spell for it to apparate to Hermione, with a note saying _H4._ Hermione kept all the Horcruxes safe, the only one of them that knew enough charms to stop them from hurting anyone. He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much lighter, and much more loved.

"Harry?" Draco stepped out of a room, which must have been his bedroom, and he was fiddling with his collar. His tuxedo was more traditional than Harry's but the gist was the same. Except the white shirt had ruffled pleats down the middle, and Draco looked mouth-watering in them. Also, the bow tie had been done by hand, and done well. Draco smiled "Well, doesn't someone clean up well?"

Harry flashed him a smile, before looking saddened "We can't exactly go down there and dance, can we?"

Draco looked surprised "I didn't even think that was something you'd be interested in," he murmured, delighted. "No worries, we'll go down there, catch up with Pansy and Blaise, and then in the early hours of the morning, when everyone's gone, we'll dance alone."

Harry leaned forward to press their lips together before he could help himself "You're a romantic one, I'll give you that," he grinned, nipping at Draco's bottom lip, and the blond rolled his eyes. "I met your mother, just now," he said quietly, as they began to head down the steps back to the main hall. Draco looked up, interested and Harry nodded "She's wonderful,"

Draco smiled "Of course she is." 

...

...

...

Draco should have been leading, since he was the one who could dance. But in the silent hall, with only the faint echo of beautiful music that was once playing, Harry hummed a long to a deaf melody, stepping without rhythm around the room, Draco pressed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder, both their eyes closed as they pretended to waltz. The gold light at 3:00 am was dimming, and both of them were tired and dead on their feet, since Blaise had suggested they fly their brooms around the Manor is a crazy ruleless game of tag (which Pansy had won and Draco had lost, with Blaise and Harry bickering over second place)

"What did you get me?" Harry whispered, half asleep, dancing with Draco "For Christmas, I mean?" His words slurred into Draco's hair and the blond smiled

"You'll have to wait and see."

"I don't like surprises."

Draco snorted delicately, pulling back, looking up at Harry through his lashes "Let's go back to school. I don't want to spend the night here."

"What about your mother?"

"She's gone. Slipped away in the middle of the party, she left a note. Told me to tell you that she thought you were a wonderfully pleasant man." He shot Harry a look "Don't know how much you told her about us, but I suppose you couldn't resist bragging about winning a catch like me."

"No one could win you," Harry whispered, taking Draco's hand in his "We're christening the Gryffindor bed tonight. It's not fair that only the Slytherin one has got any action."

"But we have all the supplies in my room."

Harry shot Draco a sexy smirk. "Not anymore."

Draco whimpered with desire. "Bloody hell, Potter." He breathed, nodding "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :) 
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of you will know that this isn't how it was originally supposed to end, but life got so hectic and in the way that this story was left in a corner to collect dust, and I will forever regret that. I'm going to end it here, and just know that Draco and Harry fight their way through the war together. Unfortunately, Lucius dies from trying to change sides last minute, which Voldemort doesn't take too kindly to. Draco's mother survives, and Draco and Harry decide after much controversy to live in Malfoy Manor.  
>  They renovate the whole place, and Christmas is full of the Weasley's, and warm cooking, and Hermione reading stories to Draco and Harry's adopted children.   
>  They fight sometimes, and Draco gets jealous of Harry's fame, and Harry is a little overprotective, but they work. Because they've changed each other. 
> 
> And sometimes Harry sits down by the fire, and looks at Draco's sleeping face and thinks about how if you'd asked him ten years ago if he knew this would happen, he would have laughed in your face. But he knows the true Draco, the other side of him.   
>  And it's made all the difference in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, it inspires me to LOVE YOU!  
> x


End file.
